Two sons of Gon Freeks
by SpiderBlack
Summary: its about the two sons of Gon Freeks,Draco and Flain Freeks.... their mother, i;m not sure yet... so i'll keep uploading at a pace about once a week...
1. Chapter 1

Beginning

Beginning

'Urgh'…

'Where am I'….

'Oh ya'…

'Starting yet another rotting day'….

Draco got out of bed and went to wash up. (Phone ringing)..

' hu cud col mi et tith tiom' (who could call me at this time) ,with a toothbrush still in his mouth.

(picks up the phone) 'hell—'

'DRACO FREEKS!! WHERE ARE YOU.. YOUR 3 MINUTES LATE AND I'M WAITING FOR YOU OUT SIDE YOUR HOUSE.. ITS NOT GOOD TO MAKE PPL WAIT YOU KNOW.. QUICKLY COME DOWN NOW OR I'LL GET UP THERE AND WIP YOUR AS—'

(Draco puts the phone down) rubbing his ear.. 'damn that bloody woman.. cant she talk like every body else?. Sheesh'

Draco walks out of the house. He takes one step, 2nd step, 3rd step and starts counting..

'One..Two..Thr--' WHAM!! "I TOLD YOU TO HURRY UP!! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!! C'MON… DON'T WASTE TIME!!" Draco gets up, dusts his uniform. And looks at his watch. _Its only 6.30, school starts at 7.50 urgh… _ 'why do we have to get to school so early?? 'BECAUSE THEY ARE SERVING _SUPER SNACKS_ TODAY.. AND I WANT ONE.. I'VE GOT THE CASH BUT THEY WILL BE A **HUGE** LINE.. SO, YOUR GETTING IT FOR ME..!!' 'what?.. when did I say that' ask Draco… 'when I asked you to.. NOW HURRY OR THERE IS NONE LEFT!! GOGOGO!!'

'… okok.. hold my bad and wait for me at the school swing...' passes his bag to Samanta Wright(the shouting girl) and takes off his jacket… bents down in to a running position and….takes off!!

Samanta's thought_ I love the way he runs…_

_At the school canteen_

Samson's tought _dam I hate this lines… huh??.. I hear running.. the it must be…_

'HEY DRACO!! GET ME TWO PACK TOO!!'

'fine'

Draco leaps across the line and lands in front of the canteen lady….

'may I have 4 packs please'

The canteen lady turns.. ' Ahh.. its you Draco.. I din't see you there just now.. wait.. don't tell me you jumped in front of them again… ?'

Draco smiled…

'fine.. but I'm not seling it to you again tomorrow if you do the same thing ok?'

'Oh come one aunt…. Wheres the fun if I don't have fun… 4 out of 5 days??' give the canteen lady a cheeky smile.. 'no.. 2 out of 5 day.. or I'll complain you to the school counsel' said the canteen lady, giving Draco a warning…

'okok.. 3 out of 5… ok? Deal.. Hehe' and leaps off before the canteen lady can say a thing… and meets Samson next to the vending machine…

'hey… thanks 'Dragon''

'.. I told you not to call me that.. its not like we're still 5..'

' oh.. but my sis can call you 'Dragon'.. now. Wheres the fairness in that..' Samson says.. giving Draco a pat on the back.

'you better meet up with her soon.. or you'll hear her shouting from 60 miles away..'

And Samsons to foot ball practice…

_Yea he's right… we wont want her shouting that loud…_

And he takes off to find Samanta ….

Half way running to meet Samanta, a guy runs next to Draco…

'oh.. its you Flain.. you weren't home this morning.. where did you go...'

' well.. I went to find Alexxes.. you know.. keep her 'warm at night''

'HA!! You know you should not do it. At this age, you'll just need to wait for 2 months more and we'll be at age… and you know you can't 'warm' her up.. I'm the warming type.. you're the 'freezing' one.. get what I mean?'

'oh shut up freak…'

' you insulting our dad?? I'll tell him you know…'

'insulting him?? I did no such thing.. I just called him what his name is… its just the same as you and i…'

'yea yea.. I better get going.. or Samanta'll rip my head of..'

'opps.. for got about that 'Dragon'.. hey.. shes as mean as a dragon, while you're a dragon(he means by the name draco).. matches don't you think.??'

'oh shut up ass…'

Draco speeds off to find Samanta…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco meets up with Samanta at their usual meet spot…. The playground

'hey, why you sulking.. your starting to look like a fugu'(which means blowfish in jap)

Samanta looks a way and sulks even more.

'oh come on..' then Draco thinks for a little while and says, 'if you sulk some more, I don't know who I'm going to share this snack with…'

Samanta turned around in shocked.. she ran and hugged Draco so hard he though his back bone broke

'I though you we're so late that you dint get it….'

'how can I not get it… I'm the best in getting it.. hehe' and gave Samanta a devilish smile

Suddenly there was a loud exploding sound, so loud it was about 10 times louder than Samanta's scream…

'what the hell was that!!'

'It sounded like I came from there' Samanta said while pointing south from where they were.'

(Draco's phone started to ring)

'yea Flain, yaya, I'm heading there too.. ok, last one there is a rotten pig'

And he puts down the phone..

'hey, I got to go.. there is some thing there. I'll meet you after school ok? Same place.'

And he gives Samanta a kiss on the cheek and speeds off to where the explosion was.

By the time he reached there, Flain was right beside him.

'Draw' Draco and Flain said together.

'ok, but whats that?' Flain said pointing at something in the smoke.. it seem to bo coming out towards them..

'Urgh!! I hate those dam landing pots..' the voice came from the being in the smoke..

'Hey!! What are you and who are you looking for?!' shouted Flain..

The figure steped out and it seem to be a woman.

'ah, people who talk.. smart.. ok. Kid… I'm looking for two brothers, their names are.. wait. Give me a sec..' she took out a piece of paper and checked.. 'ah.. Draco and Flain Freeks.. know them??'

' er… yea.. we're them. Why??' answered Flain

'Oh?.. really?' the woman raised a brow… ' then it saves me the trouble to find you…'

'ok.. now you know its us.. what do you want..'

Suddenly Draco feels something uncomfortable …

'FLAIN!! RUN!!' Draco grabs Flain's shirt and drags him off…

'Oh no you don't…' and the woman draws her hand back and seem to be pulling a blade out of nowhere…

'MOVE FLAIN!! WE HAVE TO GO!!' shouted Draco.. but Flain seem to be stunned by the woman in front of them…by drawing out her sword..

Suddenly the woman seem to have been blasted away…

'YOU TWO IDOTIC SON OF A BI—wait.. I cant say that… it would mean I'll insult my.. Nvm… JUST RUN!!'

Draco and Flain turned and saw the most unexpected thing in the world… their Father, Gon Freeks..

Gon then ran at the woman…. And jabbed his finger in to her shoulder and turned back to get his sons…. Who were still stunned by their father's appearance..

Gon grabbed both of them by the shoulder and pulled them away… he ran and hid in a run down building….

'ARE YOU TWO DEAF!! I TOLD YOU TO RUN.. BUT NO YOU HAD TO WATCH… YOU TWO STILL ACK LIKE YOU ARE 4!!'

'DAD!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FREE--' before they could finish their sentence… Gon slapped them… 'I remember teaching you two not to use that… or have you forgotten over the passing years…have you two forgotten how to eat rich??'

'sorry dad..' they both replied… 'but what are you doing here…. Your suppose to b away

for another 2 months… for the .. what ever test you told us about…' asked Flain

'yea yea.. but things have changed… new things came up and I had to make it to you two now.. your coming with me to the test.. in 12 hours… I've got the transport ready'

'WHAT!! How can we.. we have friends here.. and.. things…' Draco said…

'its not like you will be away for ever… its just 3 months…'

'3 months is a long time… cant we bring our friends along??'

'Okok.. you may.. but one 2 friends each.. I can only fit 5 to 6 people in the transport…'

'fine'

'ok.. now.. both of you, I want you two to go back and pack what ever you need for 3 months.. food is provided.. and call up your friends… and meet me at the train station at…' Gon looks at his watch…. '6.pm.. ok??'

'OK!!' both of them replied..

'now go.. before that mad woman comes back…'

Draco and Flain runs back to their house and packs for their 'mystery trip'


End file.
